Multiplayer games where a number of players interact with a centralized game moderator have been popularized in different forms of media for many years. A current generation of multiplayer games allows participants to play the game using a processing device, such as a computer or gaming console, while connected to the moderator and other participants via a network and a gaming service. Some multiplayer games are organized into episodes or sessions, much in the same manner that televised game shows have in the past been divided into individual episodes. These online multiplayer games can offer incentives and prizes to participants.
Participant role selection in multiplayer games may also be needed, depending on the type of game. Role selection takes participants of various degrees of involvement in the game and assigns roles in a manner which is likely to make the game interesting to both participants, while providing a mix of users which enhances game play and entices new players to seek participation in the game.